A Dragon’s Tale
by the issei
Summary: Ise is one lucky bastard. The strongest man in all the realms. He has all the hottest babes at his finger tips. This also means loads of drama and powerful enemies... Will our loveable honorable bitchass hero survive. Join Ise on an adveture of a life time with Sex, Action, and Devils!
1. Chapter 1 part 1

Issei Hyoudou was a lucky devil.

Not only did he pull off a clutch performance at the Gremory-Bael Rating Game, but he was able to proclaim his love for his master, Rias Gremory, in front of thousands. All of his doubts, gone, in the blink of an eye. He was free to follow his path towards the title of harem king.

Curious to hone his newly acquired form, the Red Dragon Emperor decided to start off his day with a quick training session. While heading down to the basement section of his residence, he heard heavy breathing from one of the training rooms. Once he arrived, Issei started shaking his head as if he should have known who it was all along.

"Hey, Xenovia," Issei said with a grin. "What's up?"

"Just practicing my strikes with Ex-Durandal," Xenovia replied stoically while finessing her swordsmanship, earning a nod from Issei. He crossed his arms and smiled even harder.

"You are always trying your best to be stronger... I like that about you." Issei briefly shielded his eyes from the winds that Xenovia conjured with a swing of her Holy Sword.

Xenovia rested her Ex-D, and met her eyes with the brunette's warm gaze, matching his mood with a small smile of her own. "Well ever since that Rating Game, it has come to my attention that I need to do a better job of protecting myself and my friends," she said, while her smile slowly faded. "I should have defeated Sai—"

"Ah, don't worry about that!" Issei said with assurance, giving the Knight a gentle pat on her back. "You did great, honestly. Without you, I would have had problems defeating Sairaorg. And most of all, President was pleased! Seeing her happy makes me feel like a good man of hers, you know?"

Xenovia's eyes widened after hearing Issei mention Rias in such an intimate manner. Even though Irina and Xenovia played the roles of wingmen in Issei's quest for Rias' heart, the bluenette was still adamant in earning a spot in the Sekiryuutei's heart. She had planned for Issei to focus more on his harem once he started dating Rias. Instead, he did the opposite. Well, to her, atleast. The Holy Sword wielder came to a saddening conclusion. In the race for Issei's heart...

"...I am dead last," muttered Xenovia, transitioning herself out of her thoughts. With a shadowed expression of her eyes, Xenovia released her grip on her weapon, and began to walk away from Issei, who could only react with a simple "hm?"

Bewildered by Xenovia's sudden demeanor, Issei casually stops her with a hand to her shoulder, oblivious to the mood he just set.

"Uh, what's wrong?"


	2. Chapter 1 Part 2

Authors notes : Hey guys it's me the issei. I wanted to let y'all know i'm working on the story ik the first part of the chapter was short. this is part 2 to chapter one. I'm working diligently on this story however i do have work and school so i'm working my best. I'm going to start updating full chapters and not in parts once a week or once every two weeks. I just wanted to get started and get my foot in the door. Plz Enjoy the story and keep the reviews coming. Thank you and enjoy!

"I...uhhhh." Shy, flustered, and timid our strong knight couldn't even muster the words nor the strength to say what she needed to. Xenovia goes back and remembers a moment to talking micheal.

 _"I don't know what to do Lord micheal. I don't know what i'm feeling anymore." She said angrily at micheal. "Well you have been with the church for a very long time. As a devil you have more options and freedom than before. I can't tell you what's best for you but i can say this." "What...? WHAT CAN YOU TELL ME LORD MICHEAL." she says anxiously, as if he has the answers towards life. Her hands ball up in fists and she stands stoically waiting for an answer. Micheal smiles with a blush. "Tell him how you feel. Tell him how you feel about him. Don't hold back your feelings."_

 _She stands there a little confused and weary about his answers. "So telling him i want his babies is not love?" she replied looking deep in thought. Micheal Puts his hand on behind his head and begins a nervous laughter as he blushes. "It's shallow... to say the least. Be true with yourself xenovia."_

'Be true to myself...' she says in her head. "Issei... I'm always last when it comes too the others. Rias, Akeno, Asia, and even Koneko! We never have alone time I can never have time with you... I LOVE YOU ISSEI!" she expresses herself with confidence even though her tears begin to run down her face. "Issei you are everything to me, Rias maybe my master but you are my king. I will follow you where ever you go! I would die for you! You always think about them but what about us? IM IN LOVE WITH YOU, ISSEI." she exclaimed. Issei takes a step closer and wraps his arms around her skin tight black outfit at her waist. She buried her head into his chest while still sobbing. his shirt begins to get soaked by her tears. "issei..." she says timidly. "yes xenovia." he replies. "I'm scared." "about what?" " That you don't feel the same." As she still sobs. "Xenovia..." "yes...issei" "I love you." She pauses and is shocked. Her mouth is wide open, issei eases the hug between them but still holding her by her waist.

She looks him in the eye. He smiles at her and she blushes and looks down. "Listen xenovia, I feel the same way. I have always been scared nervous and scared. Talking to all of you. I never really understood what i felt in my life. You don't know... but my first-" Xenovia quickly cut off issei so he wouldn't have to revisit his heartbreak of a story.

"I know already, Akeno told me everything... of your past. That woman who tried to kill you." "Ever since that day, I never knew how you all really felt about me and i still don't... but I can't live in fear... not anymore." He said with sternness in his voice. Xenovia looks him in the eye with the same timid eyes Rias and Akeno gave him but the difference was Issei was ready for it. Xenovia lightly put both hand on his neck and Ise had both hands on her waist.

Not knowing what to do at this point. with tears still heals back in her eyes she closes them and with fragile movement puckers her lips and move closer to ise. Isse who looks at her and sees the bold endearing move she made. Closes his eyes moves his head sideways and kisses her. The stand there locking in position for a minute. ise pulls away and xenovia begins to blush putting her head in ise chest. "we could run away." xenovia says timidly. "huh" Issei replied. "we could run away... leave our troubles, leave this life and have a fam-" "No" issei hastily replies ending the conversation before it goes on any longer. "We both have duties and responsibilities here."

"i see, you are right." she quickly accepted the reality she has. Her mind just was wondering 'what if'. "Issei, you want a harem right?" she said. "yes i do." he replies. "I want to be in it, can I be your future wife?"

Ise is flattered by Xenovia being straight forward and blunt, but with no hesitation."Yeah of course hahahahaha." the nervous laughter from ise and his awkward body movement, it showed he was truly delighted and started to blush. "I have a question for you." "sure, what is it xenovia?" "you remember when you took akeno on that date." "yeah, what about it." She freezes for a second the quick thought of being rejected or neglected immediately popped in her head.

For a woman as powerful as her, she has emotions still that draws her into a Regular person and a woman as well. "well... i- i want to go on a date too, I never been on one before." She says, waiting for a response her heart beats so hard that it's ready to fly out her chest. She becomes excited but yet frightened at the same time. ise is shocked but also delighted at the fact xenovia has interest in him but he was overtaken by his thoughts. He always thought she just wanted him for babies but it became clear she wants him to be a part of her life. After Telling the world he loves rias the other girls became more and more submissive to ise. Time had past and the girls grew even closer to ise. However rias and ise started having there in's and outs. Rias being stressed by the underworld and the political role she plays as a Gremory has taken a toll on her relationship with ise. "ise" she said in her defenseless voice. "oh sorry i was thinking of something else...but yes a date it is!" "Great!" she said confidently. "Saturday at 7" he replied. "After, we can make dragon babies." He gets nervous and and begins blushing. "uhh let's just stick with the date first." "So no love during our date?" she said confused. "THATS NOT WHAT I MEANT!"

Ise is in a nice outfit. a blazer with slacks and a nice button up shirt. It's saturday night at the Hyoudou residence and issei is prepared to have a good time. He walks down the stairs where he is noticed by some of the girls.

"Ara ara, aren't you looking dapper tonight!" Akeno said with a sexy tone in her voice. "Ise, dressing like that makes a woman sweat in more places than you think." He blushes and gets really nervous. "well i- uhh ehh i-it's nothing really hehehe." He said with the most awkwardly looking face. "Oh Issei" she puts her hand on his bulge sticking out of his pants her delicate caress made it stand even harder. she gets closer into his personal spaces where their faces are literally inches apart. "Such a big man issei, if you dress like this more often he could be in something else other than those pants." She kisses him on the lips and starts shoving her tongue down his throat. While the moist tongues connect his thoughts start to wonder. 'DEAR GOD HOLY FUCK THIS IS AMAZING, Imagining akeno's lips rolling on my wood.'

"Ahem" a loud obnoxious voice caught both their attention. Akeno stops kissing issei and when the pull apart a string of saliva connects them. "ya know u shouldn't interrupt like that ise was really enjoying himself." Akeno said with a sly tone. "I'm sure issei would prefer someone more his taste." Rias said with a jealous tone in her voice as she moved in the living room from the kitchen. "Idk u should check that bulge in Issei pants to see what he wants." Akeno said in her devious voice. "Why don't you find your own man!?"Rias said as her tone raised. Akeno smiles and said "Ise needs a woman who can make a sandwich and make him cum. You can't even make him happy because you're jealous of the harem he wants. Xenovia is gonna put it down on him tonight." This was it. Rias had enough and a full screaming match broke out.

"THAT'S ENOUGH" Ise said in a loud trembling voice. "like seriously when will this stop. Asia is trying to sleep because she was her extracurricular cooking class on sunday morning." Rias becomes defensive and her demeanor changes and becomes irate at Issei. "Ise, Idc what happens do not do anything tonight That i wouldn't allow... got it." She said in a stern calm voice. Issei instantly turned from confident to timid. "Y-yes ma'am" he said "good" she replied.

Ise and Rias have a strong connection when they proclaimed their love after the bael Gremory rating games. However Their relationship has been put to the test. Rias having stress dealing with the underworld and graduating soon. She feels she is loosing issei it turns into arguments between the two to sometimes issei not even sleeping in the room. Rias is losing ise because of herself and doesn't know how to cope. None of the other girls know except asia because she sleeps in the same bed as ise. Akeno has always been pressing rias because she loves messing with her best friend but now she knows something is wrong and is trying her best to get rias to reveal it by throwing blows every now and then. Akeno loves issei very much but is very worried about her best friend and sometimes uses him to get to her. Rias doesn't even want the girls next to issei and has shown it through her controlling and obsessive behavior not taking anyone's feelings especially ise's into consideration. "Issei" A soft voice says. The three in the living room look over to the top of the stairs. It was Xenovia. Ise's face lit up and the girls were awe struck. No one saw this coming. Xenovia began walking down the stairs. Ise started blushing and was frozen looking at her she was immaculate. She was walking down in the black skin tight dress that had a large rose on the side of it. Her thighs legs and arms exposed to the wind. her face was glowing while she also had on makeup. her eyeshadow and lipstick. she looked amazing. Ise eyes her from her high heels to the top of the head with her hair looking well done. Her arms and legs were flawless and glowing as well. Ise nose began to bleed and grabbed a napkin quick not to ruin his outfit.

'JEEEZ SHE IS SO FUCKING HOT... ok issei be chill it's a date i gotta be chill.' ise gathers himself before he implodes in excitement. "Issei, do you like?" she said in a shy voice. "LIKE!? YOU ARE THE HOTTEST BABE I KNOW!" he said enthusiastically and in no time flat issei caught the most aggressive magic hit in the gut. Issei fell over holding his stomach.

"RIAS" Akeno exclaimed. "what has gotten into you?" "The hottest babe you know huh?" Rias said "w-what the fuck is wrong with you?" issei said on his knees holding his stomach. Rias takes a step closer to ise. Xenovia gets in-between them with her hand ready to grab Exdurandel. Akeno standing on the side of both of them looking at rias. "Rias i think it's time we go upstairs." She said adamantly. Rias looks at xenovia for a minute and disperses her power and begins to walk away. The room was filled with so much tension. Ise still holding his stomach. "Excuse us" Akeno said as she bowed as a sign of an apology. As rias went up stairs she snapped her fingers.

'Draig... what is this?' ise said concerned for his own health. 'Not sure... but whatever she did it's highly effective against dragons.' A magic circle Appeared from issei's abdominal and broke. He was shocked and scared. 'A SPELL!? A SPELL!!!?? AGAINST DRAGONS... B-But why?????' He gets up as if nothing happens for xenovia and brushes himself off. "ok now that's that over shall we go?" xenovia takes his hand. "yeah let's go." Issei promised xenovia a date and even after what happened he still was gonna give her the best date he could.


	3. A Date with A Good Man

**Hey y'all what's up I hope y'all ready for a new chapter. To my review yes and no She's out of character i say please just keep reading and you will see what happens behind the scenes. Have a good read y'all plz let me know what y'all think. leave comments and reviews Thank you! Love y'all!**

They walked out the door locking arms. walking to the pier. The pier had a carnival going on and that is where they were taking their date. When everyone saw them they were the eye of attention. Issei looking like a successful banker and Xenovia as his wife. As the walk through the carnival and see all different types of rides and stands.

"Step right folks... Step right up and get a stuffed animal of your choice, all ya gotta do is make one three at the three point line."

"Ise" Xenovia said "That bear!"

"yeah what about it?"

"can u win it for me? I'm not good at basketball so i was wondering if you can do it."

Ise looked dumbfounded a bit, he was never good at sports but he saw xenovia's face and he wasn't going to back down from this challenge.

'So i either try and my get embarrassed or don't try and look like a bitch in front of xenovia. WHYYYY ME?!' "yeah i got it" issei said anxiously.

"Ahhh we got a lucky contender here!" The game attendant said obnoxiously trying to grab the attention of everyone around. "you get three shots, make one and you win a prize from the counter."

"You can do it Issei!"

Ise looking back at xenovia gets a lil inspiration in his facial expression as he smiles at her. 'okay i can do this' he says convincingly to himself. As he picks up the first ball he stares at the basketball hoop. A drop of sweat starts coming down his left side of his face.

"Alright people our contestant is about to take his first shot!" The game attendant said.

Ise jumps in a majestic hop his arms com up and with the flick of the wrist in his nice fit he airballs under the rim without even touching it. He immediately becomes embarrassed.

"Oh man Our contested just AIRRRRRRBAAAAAAALLLLEED."

"cut me some slack man i don't even play this sport" ise said as a retort. Ise gets flustered and snatched another ball and goes for another shot and misses.

"You got one more chance kid so think about ur shot!" The game attendant said in a loud obnoxious voice as he threw the ball in Issei's chest.

"Cmon Issei, I believe in u!" Xenovia said with empowerment in her voice. isse looks at with with slight discontent but forces a smile. He turns back and looks at the hoop. 'I can do this' he said and aims the ball. His feet left the ground and his arms arched with a flick of his wrist again as the ball is lobbed in the air Issei drawn quite the crowd. As the look and the ball hits the rim everyone gasps. The ball bounced off the rim and into the basket. The crowd goes wild.

"We have a winner folks!" The game attendant said as he hands ise the stuffed animal. He looks at the animal and hands it to xenovia. Xenovia faces lights up red as the make up on her cheeks.

"Ise... i love you." she said in a loving voice. "I love yo—" as he couldn't finish because she walks up to him and kisses her. She puts her arms around his neck as he puts his hands on her waist.

'Man she is so fine i'm soo loving this right now. Tonight i might get soo lucky i hope.' I might' He said to himself. Everyone awws in the crowd and starts clapping and then starts to walk away.

"Cmon issei, lets go have fun." She says as she drags him along. They stop at a stand and get ice cream. ise grabs ice cream for the both of them. He hands her one of the ice cream cones. As they walk away Xenovia takes the tip of her ice cream and puts it on Ise's mouth while it was close. He looks a little confused unto why she did that. she then stops and licks his mouth. her sweet moist tongue rubbing on his lips she pulls away, Ise looks surprisingly turned on looks at her as she keeps walking ahead.

"Aren't you coming?" she says looking at him.

"Yeah" he replied with a smile on his face. 'Her hair... I never took the time to notice how beautiful she really is. Her majestic hair. the color of pure water of the Caribbean. The color as the heavens above. She's just as beautiful as heaven or even more beautiful.'

They go to sit down on a bench and they sit right beside each other, Xenovia leans her head on issei's shoulder, and issei rests his hand on thigh. "Can i ask you something, issei?" She said.

"go ahead."

"Akeno told me what happened... in ur past, about raynare."

Isse looks a little disoriented and shocked like he wanted to forget the whole trauma but here it is as he faces it again.

"What about it, xenovia?"

"Ise... is that why you're scared of me? do i remind you of her or..."

"Xenovia..." he said with some discontent in his voice. "It has nothing to do with you. I had to get over my insecurities.." He said as his head lowers

 _Issei looking off in the distance standing by the window of the occult research club. The door behind him opens._

 _"Enjoying nature are we?"Azazel said with a smile._

 _"Azazel" Ise said with surprise in his voice._

 _"Ise, I have a mission for you."_

 _"uh what is it?"_

 _"Isse you are one a hopeless romantic with a dream of plenty of women and a world at peace._

 _What if i told you, your world and everyone's world is about to come to an end."_

 _"What are you talking about?"_

 _"I can't tell you now but listen to me, you need to build power up and ik just how to do it!"_

 _"how?"_

 _"Love the girls."_

 _"wait what?"_

 _"Issei you need more power. we are all gonna die and you're our only hope."_

 _"Wait so what is it you want Azazel?"_

 _"Have sex with the girls."_

 _"WHAT NO I CAN'T DO THAT AND FUR-"_

 _"THEN I HOPE YOU HAVE THE COURAGE TO WATCH THEM DIE."_

 _Issei pauses for a moment and saw Asia walking out of class._

 _"I don't want to lose them."_

 _"Issei, they love you, you want a harem don't you?"_

 _"Why not start it now?"_

 _"How do i do that i'm not even sure if the girls like me like that."_

 _"Well see where it goes start off with xenovia she's brutally honest."_

 _"what if she says no."_

 _"Then it's not the end of the world, shoot your shot kid. You can't be worried about a no when the rest of your life you will be wondering what if and The goal is to see what can happen to your power. when you grab titties your power doubles, what happens if you eat pussy or Bust a nut your power might increase by folds. Your pervertedness is your power. So let's see how far your power can go Have sex with each one of the girls and see what happens and if doesn't increased your power you will still have your harem. Besides Your parents all the girls and my life is at stake. So you might wanna give it a try kid."_

 _Azazel walks up and and hands issei a book it was called 'How to make a woman wet.'_

 _"Read this and practice it and do it. Hahahaha"_

 _Issei stares and looks at the book._

"Issei?" Xenovia said with a concern in her voice. "are you ok?"

Back on the pier after being lost in his own thoughts he knew he was ready to shoot his shot.

"I'm fine, thank you." he smiled at her.

"Issei do you really love me?"

"Ofc I do. I don't want to live without you."

"we could run away, start a family and leave this life behind us."

"xenovia, we cant it's not gonna workout we have responsibilities."

"You're right ise." she said with dissatisfaction in her tone.

"But i promise we still have each other i'll never leave you. "Her face becomes red and excited looking at him.

He becomes nervous and makes his move. He leans in and kisses her. With no one around he moves his hand on top her thigh to inwards and moves it up closer. She quickly grabs his hand before it moves up any closer.

'Aww fuck did i go

to far did i fuck up, AZAZEL THIS IS ALL UR FAULT!' He said in his mind contemplating his decision.

Her face turns red and she looks at the ground. Nervous and frantic for a knight, Issei was shock he never saw her like this before he really thought he fucked up.

"Not here" she said. She got up and and took issei hand and he followed as she led the way.

"A love hotel!?" He said to her.

"yes, this is the place issei come

inside with me."

"hey wait up."

He goes and follows her in and in the shadows a man with a camera has been following them. They get up to the room and ise sits on the bed while xenovia is in the bathroom. Issei who takes off is blazer and collard shirt. He puts them on the chair and lays on the bed trying to keep cool but is so Ecstatic.

'Oh man it's really about to happen!!! Do i smell good? I hope my shit is big enough to fuck with. I don't even know what i'm doing!!! Ok ise keep it cool man u got this.'

Xenovia walks out the bathroom with her hair down and in her bra and panties. She is blushing and shaking a bit but walks over to issei. He stands up shirtless with his black slacks on and she starts kissing him. Her tongue makes it's way in his mouth the saliva begins to merge as their tongues wrestle in their mouths. He grabs her ass and begins to move his hands up and down from her back to her butt. She eventually pushes issei in the bed and he takes his pants off in a hurry and As she takes off her bra standing up.

"Ise, my love. I always wanted this. At first i wanted children because of your power to have strong willed kids. But then i realized, The others aren't attracted to you because of your power it's because you're a good man. I figured that out myself. Now i can't keep myself away from you. I want every part of you, i want to be with you forever. I love you so can i be a part of your harem, i will follow you where ever you go."

"yes xenovia be apart of my harem. I love you and i want to be with as well."

she climbs on the bed as she takes her panties off she crawls to ise and takes his boxers off. and lays on top of issei. and is so close to issei's face.

"then is settled" she said with a smile, "take my virginity my love." She said blushingly and smiled at him. She starts kissing him again and he puts his tongue in her mouth again. His hips move on their own as the begin to grind on each other naked. Issei grows and doubles in size. Issei grabs her ass and rolls her over as he is on top.

"Issei" she says timidly be gentle. Our knight turns from the badass she was to a girl on her first time. She becomes never and looks away Issei takes his 12 inch monster and puts the head in. "Ahhhh" she said in a loud timid yell. It was so big that it stretched it. "don't be so rough" she said very softly. It's so head he moved very softly to get roughly 6 inches in. Her pussy was so wet he started sliding more in.

"OMG issei yes yes oh my it's so fucking good."

Her pussy began to stretch and get used to his big cock penetrate her walls.

"Ahhhh Fuck girl your soooo wet I LOVE IT." He moves to ten inches in. "OHHH FUCK" she yelled She started to feel the pain and it was a good pain she wanted more. Her legs hit the sky. he's inbetween her legs with his hands on the bed holding him up as his hips push him in and out.

"DEEPER ISSEI GO DEEPER MY LOVE" she yells adamantly enjoying every inch .

Issei rests his upper body on her and inserts all twelve inches inside her. She grabs his back and starts scratching his back so deep her eyes roll in the back of her head. He keeps hitting till she lets go of his back and lays while unable to move. He keeps going. She feels this urge in her pussy and it pushes it out. Clear liquid forcing its way out all over issei dick and stomach. He pulls out.

"OMG issei that was amazing!"

she gets on her knees and hands and issei gets on his knees and puts his monster gently in her pussy between her cheeks. and starts bouncing his thighs off her ass cheeks. every time his cock goes in and comes out it's covered in more white cream everytime till it was fully cover and everytime it started to clap cream started flying. everywhere.

"HARDER ISSEI, HARDER HAAARDEEEEERRRRR!!!"

He goes so fast and so hard her ass starts turning red he slaps her ass as well. He eventually slows down and spreads her cheeks and goes as deep as possible after the third time she can't take it and pushes him off she starts shaking but ise isn't done yet. By the window the curtains weren't closed but the blinds her down however u can were turned to allow sunlight with no sun out. The man with the camera was on the roof across and caught them in bed and began snapping photos of them he caught ten photos . 4 in Missionary 3 doggy 2 sideways and 1 of xenovia as issei picks her up.

At the hyoudou residence Akeno and Rias were still up.

"Where are they? why are they still out this late?" Rias said with concern to Akeno.

"Oh their fine rias they are probably just enjoying their night."

"Enjoying it alittle too much don't you think?"

"He's probably sticking his man part all inside of her and making her wet and scream telling him to stop. Ohhh that just gets me so hot."

"That's enough, Akeno!"

"You really are the jealous type aren't you?" She said with a sinister smile.

"Ok alright i understand" Rossewiesse Said as she ended her phone call and walked into the living room.

"What's wrong?" Akeno said with curiosity.

"it's oden he said he needs me in the underworld tomorrow so i have to go tomorrow morning."

"Well that's a bummer"

"Well you should get some rest" Rias said.

"Yeah im on my way to bed goodnight you too."

Ise has her flat on her stomach on the bed as he lays on top and inserts his cock inside of Xenovia. She just lays there as she can't even feel nothin anymore. He feels this urge knocking on the door of his dick. He keeps going and the urge gets bigger and bigger. he pulls out and flips her over. His dream as finally come true. He unleashes 5 large loads one right after the other. Each load was like a gallon of cum. two loads all over her face next on two on her tits and one on her stomach. It was so much she looked like a glaze donut the sheets were soaked his him cum and she just felt warm guzzling cum from her head to her stomach with no spots missed. Because of the red dragon not only does his power boosts his stamina sex drive and his nuts are 100x the loads of a normal person despite having the same normal size balls.

"Ise... that... was... amazing" she said panting and shaking. He helps her up and into the shower to clean off.

The camera man gets off the roof and calls his employer.

"I got them sir. Yes sir, no problem. The hideout tomorrow at 7. Yes sir. I won't let you down."

Issei and Xenovia get out the shower and get dressed as the head home.


	4. A young man’s pride

**Hey y'all sorry about the wait christmas and holidays got me tied up. Well i hope u enjoy this leave a review and tell me what you think about issei's journey so far.**

akeno comes downstairs and looks at rias on the couch in the living room she has a sad concerned and disgruntled look on her face crossing her arms watching the clock.

"Rias... what are you doing?" Akeno said to her.

"Just worried about issei that's all."

"Oh he's fine darling. He's probably eating her kitty kat, spitting in it and beating it with his big fat —"

Rias gets up and walks away before akeno can finish.

"Oh come now rias, i'm only teasing you."

The door unlocks, Akeno and Rias get up. Rias moves closer to the door Issei and Xenovia move through the door. Rias takes her hand slaps Issei in his face hard enough to move his head to the side. She looks disgruntled and resentful at Issei. Issei hangs his head low where she can't even see his eyes.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?! It's 2 in the morning, what the fuck are you doing Issei?"

Issei fists balled up and his hand starts shaking. The others can feel the tension growing.

"Rias...that's enough" Akeno said with a stern voice.

Issei standing still looking down without moving grabs Xenovia's hand and walks right past Rias without even saying a word. Rias standing there dumbfounded let's a tear flow down her cheek.

She brings her arms to her chest and crosses them as she begins to cry.

"W-what did i do? I- i feel like shit."

"Rias..." Akeno said watching her best friend cry. She walks up and puts Rias head in her chest.

"Oh my best friend, It's alright Rias."

"whatever i do, *sobs* i feel like i'm losing him. Everyday it's getting harder and harder. I know i haven't been home and we aren't seeing eye to eye lately but damn boy i still love you."

As rias still sobs akeno holds her up by her shoulders

"it's gonna be ok, sit on the couch Rias."

Rias goes to sit down and Akeno grabs a tissue and sits on the couch right beside her.

"Ok rias what's going on?"

"we haven't really told y'all but we don't even sleep in the same bed like that anymore, everyday is an argument, and we barely talk. I-I don't know what to do anymore!"

"Well lets start with this. Why did you hit him in the stomach today, and slapping him as soon as he walked into the door. What's all that about hun? You would never put your hands on him like that. I mean yeah slap him but never really caused him pain."

"I-I it's been... I can't even tell you if i tried."

Akeno sighs "Well that doesn't help anything. Well i'll go talk to issei, you go to bed alright."

"Ok thank you"

Rias dries her red eyes and gives akeno a hug and leaves to go upstairs. Akeno follows and goes to her room to switch into her bathrobe with nothing underneath. Issei is in Xenovia's room he looks in the mirror changing his clothes for bed. Xenovia was in the closet as she was changing. There was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." issei said He opens the door and sees akeno in her white bathrobe showing her cleavage and knew there was nothing underneath. He was speechless.

"hey issei."

"hey akeno, w-what's up?"

She takes her hands and put the on issei's head and brings his head into her chest.

"Are you ok my love? i'm so sorry for what happened today, you just wanted to have your fun with xenovia. That should be perfectly fine." She takes his head from between her bosom and kisses him. "I'm going to bed. goodnight"

When she starts to walk away issei immediately grabs her hand.

"Wait, I want you to stay."

"huh?"

"Stay the night with me and xenovia, please."

Akeno was confused for a second but then her face lit up with joy. Akeno is very cunning she knew issei will become vulnerable to talk giving affection and love. She still loves issei very much but to figure out what's going on she needs to be inside issei's head and that's exactly what she planned on doing.

"Yes my darling." she said blushing. She allows issei to walk her into the room. Xenovia Comes our the closet with her bra and panties on.

"Hey Akeno is gonna spend the night with us is that cool."

"yeah there's no problem with that." Xenovia replied.

Ise lead akeno to bed while xenovia got totally undressed Akeno stopped and took off her bathrobe. Ise looked and became instantly nervous and horny.

"I hope your not sleeping in those clothes."

Right be for they hit the bed Issei turns and face Akeno.

"Then what am i suppose to sleep in—"

Before he can finish Xenovia creep up behind and pulled his boxers down Issei tried to cover himself but it was already to late he felt embarrassed.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!!!?" He exclaimed in a loud voice.

"Akeno doesn't want you wearing clothes" Xenovia retorted in an innocent but confused tone.

"Oh my ise is that a third leg?!" Akeno said as she put her hand to her mouth acting shocked.

"Whaaat oh no it's not it's nothing relax." He said embarrassingly.

"Oh... no sense in covering it now. besides it's not my first time seeing it." she said with a smile.

"Wait what!?"

She gets down on her knees and takes her hands and moves ise's out the way.

"It's ok honey i don't bite... you'll see."

She takes her hand and put it on issei's massive pole and opens her mouth wide and guides his big fat cock in her mouth. His cock was so big saliva started drooling from her mouth onto her double Ds. Issei by instinct head tilted back and his hand was on the back of her head as he moaned enjoying every second. Her succulent tongue engulfed his twelve inch dick. She sucks as far as eight inches of wood inside her mouth. She gags a little and goes even deeper.His Dick was literally down her throat. His teeth were were clenched as both his hands were on the back of her head. Xenovia was totally awestruck and jealous of how issei was enjoying the moment and seeing issei's dick print in akeno's throat and her mouth drooling on her chest from so much cock in it. Issei now pulls out of Akeno's mouth his cock so wet covered in saliva and the lines of saliva falling on her boobs and thighs from being on her knees. Issei turns to Xenovia ans puts it in her mouth. Xenovia's pussy swallowed Issei's cock even while beating it to a pulp. However her mouth only took four inches before she started gagging. it was like the only thing in her mouth was the tip.

"Ara ara Xenovia it's like ur mouth is a virgin." Akeno said watching her struggle. "Let me help u sweetheart."

As xenovia had the head Akeno put her tongue on the pole and slid it back and forth as she also cupped his balls and started sucking on that. And in an instant a great feeling of force came through issei and he Busted a large nut across Xenovia's face. Another gallon of cum. One load was five shots back to back all in her face it drenched her like a waterfall. in her hair face boobs and the rest of her body. Issei became week and laid on the bed. Akeno enjoying the view decided to started to lick the cum off of Xenovia's face but Xenovia still had a lot of cum in her mouth she didn't swallow yet. She grabs Akeno's face with her gooey cum covered hands and began to makeout. So much tongue action with cum in slathered against both their bodies and their boobs touching. Xenovia. Put her head above Akeno and spat cum in her mouth. Akeno opened wide and swallowed it. After they took a second and looked at each other and their faces started blushing.

"That was fun Xenovia. I love issei with all my heart i'm in love with him, but i think i'm falling in love with you as well."

"Y-your in love... with me?"

Akeno nods her head with a smile. They go and kiss again and when they pull apart a string of cum connects them.

"imma go clean up" Xenovia says.

Xenovia gets up and goes into the bathroom while Akeno gets up and wipes herself with a towel while xenovia was still in the bathroom room. Akeno sees issei still laying on the bed and she lays on top of him pressing her naked body against his. He suddenly jolts and wakes up.

"ara ara Ise, all the sucking made u tired?"

"Hey akeno sorry i was just a little sleepy."

She chuckles and starts grinding her pussy on his dick while laying on him. She leans over and whispers in his ear.

"I love you, my issei but i have something to ask you?"

As she grinds on him he begins thrusting his hips beginning to nakedly hump one another. He grabs her ass one hand on each cheek as her head is by his ear.

"Do you love rias?" she said.

"of course i do. why ask such a question?"

She looks him in the eyes and she felt his dick get hard so she lifts herself up and takes his dick and puts it inside of her.

"ohhhh ohhh fuck issei ur soooo big... what was i saying... ahhh ara ara ...well... everything that happened between you and rias."

Issei was surprised not at the fact she could sit and ride 12 inches so easily but also hold a conversation while being wet and was able to cum all over his dick. She came soo much his dick looked like a pole covered in white cream. Issei forced himself to stay focus while getting the best pussy he ever had.

"I love rias more than anyone will ever know. but the fighting and arguing right now i can't take it."

" I understand Issei, so who do you love more?"

Issei seemed mildly confused but knew what she was hinting at.

"I love all of you."

"Issei, you can be honest with me, who do you love the most?"

Issei stopped moving as he busted the largest nut. He came all inside her. The white ooze leaking out of her in globs. Her legs are shaking as she gets up off of issei's wood and lays beside him.

"When this happens I believe it's called a cream pie, but issei aren't u gonna answer me."

Xenovia walks out the bathroom and sees cum still leaking out of her pussy.

"Xenovia, i need you" Akeno said.

"uhh yeah what's wrong"

"Well issei decided to blow my back out and now his and my cum are leaking out of my pussy can u be a dear and eat my pussy clean."

"Whoa that's my fault!?" Issei confusingly exclaimed.

"sure" she replied

Xenovia Begins eating her pussy and sucking Issei and akeno cum out of it.

"ohhhhhh xenovia your doing so gooooooood. Issei are you gonna answer?" Akeno said.

He pauses for a second and says.

"Ravel."

"Ravel? That is so cute issei, she does travel with you almost everywhere you go. She cooks and clean and manages for you. it would only make sense." Akeno said as she smiled.

"Well i'm here to also discuss rias."

"What about her?"

"Issei she loves you very much she just under a lot of stress. I know you don't understand b-"

"If i don't understand so much why did she hit with that magic circle... because she was mad me and xenovia were going on a date. "

"No Issei! It was more to it than just that."

"what was it then?"

Akeno became disheartened and her face showed it

"I don't know issei. Not for sure at least. But you need to spend some time with her."

he ponders and sighs.

"Ok alright your right. I'll do it"

they here some slurping noises at the end of the bed it was xenovia.

"All done" as she wipes white fluids from around her mouth.

"Wait what the fuck you literally sucked up all that!?" Issei said dramatically.

"well yeah, was i not suppose too."

"you did fine hun." Akeno said.

"Yeah come lay down and go to bed baby." Issei said.

"I'm not a baby, Issei."

Akeno chuckled and said

"No it's a term of endearment like how I say sweetheart."

Xenovia's face lit up with a smile as she got up and laid on the left and Akeno on the rights of issei. They kiss him and each other and go to bed.

"HEEEEELP!" Asia screamed.

Issei standing in a debris from crumbling buildings, flames engulfed the city. Soldiers that had armor, breastplates, helmets, shields swords and spears. Issei runs over to asia as she lays on the ground hurt and bleeding.

"Hey, Asia...ASIA!!!! are you!?"

"i...issei?"

"Your bleeding, your hurt ... asia heal urself."

"i... i can't issei, my powers are gone... i'll be ok i promise, go save the rest."

"The rest?"

Asia points and then passes out. Issei looks in horror as he sees his Rossweisse, Xenovia and Irina on the floor unconscious.

"No this can't be happening no no No No No No NO NO NO NO NOOOOOOOOOOOO"

'WELSH DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER'

Issei sees two soldiers one carrying rias and the other ravel.

"DRAGON SHOT"

A basic but formidable technique. and before it could it, it was shrouded by darkness and disappeared.

"WHAT!?"

He then saw the two soldiers and the two beloved people covered and darkness and then vanish.

he began to cry and yell and scream.

"You must be the dragon emperor. It is an honor to finally meet you."

"WHO ARE YOU!? Is this your doing?"

"yes... and no."

"Well then... I'm also the person whose gonna kick your ass!"

"well then let's see what you can do."

"I, who am about to awaken,

Am the Heavenly Dragon who has stolen the principles of domination from God

I laugh at the infi—"

Before he could finish his armor shattered and he fell to the ground shocked and disoriented.

"Just w-who are you."

"I... i am Erebus."

Erebus summons a giant bull of dark energy with his ball.

"Goodbye issei hyoudou."

He lunges it as Issei.

"Is this it... do I die here?"


	5. Sinner’s Secrets

Issei is on his knees he looks at the ball of energy hurling towards him. he clenches his fist.

"The end... is near." a sinister whisper he heard.

he looks up and a blast explosion hit him. He instantly wakes up and looks at xenovia and akeno laying naked in dry cum on the bed. he looks at the clock it's 7:30. He gets up in his t shirt and boxers still tired and walks in the bathroom and takes a wiz. He looks in the mirror as a proud tired man That had it lucky with two hot babes. But his 12 inch monster wanted more. He was still horny but He looked in the mirror thinking of that dream... of him. Erebus. Who was he? and what did he want? Issei hits his hand on the sink and stares at his reflection.

' I need to get stronger to protect everyone.'

'ya know... If this is the gate to more power you need to be confident and embrace yourself partner.' Draig said.

'I got it draig...'

Issei leaves the bathroom and sees Rossewiesse enters he sneaks behind the wall and waits till she exits. She left with no clothes on just a towel. He sees her ass go side to side, his dick gets hard he follows her to her room. He knocks on the door. Rossewiesse opens the door.

"ISSEI!?" she said surprised.

"Hey rossewiesse."

He walks in the room

"Issei can't u see i'm in a towel."

"Yeah and you like mighty fine in it."

"ISSEI!"

He walks closer to her and puts hands on her waist.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING I AM YOUR TEAC—"

He leans in and kisses her. Her face lightens up and she starts to blush. She closed her eyes and kiss him. He takes off his shirt. She drops her towel. Their tongues begin to interact. Her boobs press against his chest. He lifts her up and sits her on the dresser.

"Issei we shouldn't do this, i want to be a virgin for my future hus-."

" I am ur future husband."

She looks at him shocked, smiles and blushes.

"ISEEI... really, can we even—"

"Yes we can, u live in my house, and you are family."

"OH ISSEI—"

he leans in and kisses her, They start making out while he took off his boxers.

"What is that!? A third leg!!????" She said frightened by the length and girth of the pole between Issei's legs.

"W-Will it hurt?" she said timidly.

"No your gonna enjoy it i promise." He smiled at her.He looked down, grabbed it and rubbed the tip up and down and side to side on the outside of her pussy.

"ohhhhhhhh ISSEI... it feels... sooooooo... good"

He sticks his tip in her and her head falls back her legs open wider on the dresser.

"It's so big issei"

"you like it?"

" Oh i love it!"

Her face turns red and she begins panting. Issei goes all the way in and lifts her up. He holds her up by her thighs with her hands around his neck. As her legs are spread around his waist. He goes in and in and in.

"Issei... dear... i-i can't."

He pauses for a second and looks at her as his cock is still inside her. She is sweaty, hair his messy and she panting. He takes her to the bed and lays her on it. Her legs are shaking while breathing so heavily. He kisses her and lays beside her.

"Oh noo I need to meet with Oden! I can't walk issei!"

Rossweisse's Phone starts ringing.

"It's, oden, hand me my phone please."

Issei hands her the phone and she answers.

"Oden... yes mhhmm, well... are you sure... b-but. Ok as you wish."

"What happened?" Issei said laying beside her naked.

"Oden said he doesn't need me and told me to stay!!" she said hysterically.

Issei smiles and said

"Well it's better if you're here with me, I rather have you home."

She smiles and blushes and holds him.

"All of a sudden, i feel so happy.? I never felt such a way. I never felt wanted before, and too call this place home..."

"Rossweisse this is your home. We are your family. We all love you."

She holds her head down and frowns "Love..." she says.

'Oh Fuck what did i do???!' He said is such a frantic to himself.

"Uh well... yeah love rii??!! Ya know... like When you care for someone."

"I know what Love is Issei. I just never got to experience it. I don't believe you when you say it."

"Why... why not?"

"Issei, you walked in my room and fucked me... I know i let you. I wanted you too. I knew what you said about being a husband wasn't real or true, but i wanted it. I wanted to know how it feels to be loved for once in my life. It honestly felt amazing just to have that moment meant everything to me."

She turns her head as she lays on her back and as one tear flows down her face.

"You would never understand Issei."

'Ok don't be scared Issei, you got this. Oh man who am i kidding i'm soo nervous. But i got to be a man.'

"Maybe I do understand."

She looks at him shocked.

"Rossewiesse, you are apart of us. I meant what i said. If this was just about sex i wouldn't be here right now. You're amazing and I love you."

She looks away from him.

"I'm not like Akeno, Rias, or even Xenovia. God knows i'm not even close to you like Ravel."

"I mean that's how it should be."

"Wait what!?"

'Ise you are such a dumbass, cmon think think.' lost in his thoughts.

"Well what i meant was I rather you not be like them. I've already fallen in love with Ravel, Akeno, Rias, but I'm falling in love with you. I want Rossewiesse not another Ravel.

She looks at him with much adoration and emotion.

"Issei... I... love you."

"Will you be apart of my harem."

She looks away pauses and then looks back at issei.

"Yes issei. I want to be with you forever."

'YES FUCK YES I DID IT.'

They kiss and as the kiss Rossweisse pulls Issei's head into her bosom.

'YEEESS OH MAN THERE IS NO OTHER PLACE I WOULD LIKE TO BE RIGHT NOW.'

They hug and kiss cuddle. Issei's eyes close as Rossewiesse fell asleep in his arms.

It's Ten in the morning Issei wakes up and sees Rossewiesse there. He gets out of bed and puts his boxers and and T-shirt on.

"Good morning my love." Rossewiesse said

"Good morning babe, did i wake you?"

"No you didn't, i just woke up. Where are you going?"

"i'm going to make some breakfast."

"Sounds good, are you cooking for everybody?"

"Uhhh..."

"Don't be stingy now. Im just teasing hun." Rossweisse said as she giggled after.

He walks over and kisses her, she kisses back and he walks out.

"I love that man, he really is amazing."

Issei walks downstairs and enters the kitchen. ise opens the cabinets and gets the pancake powder and A cup of water and mixes it.

"This looks about right."

'Man thinking about what Azezal said. These girls are all over me. I never believed they loved me like this. Xenovia, Akeno and Rossewiesse. They all let me have sex with them. It wasn't just sex though. It's like they had intimate moments me with. Kissing and spooning and just laying in the same bed. I thought they never really liked me like this. They are in love with me...but am i good enough? Like What's so special about me. It's whatever anyway let me get back to this food.'

He hums and pours the batter into a pan he also begins making eggs for breakfast.

"Guess i'll make some bacon too".

The house starts smelling good asf like grandma house when everyone over for breakfast and the fire alarm going off and all the windows and doors open. issei here's an unlock of the front door.

"WE'RE HOME" irina yells.

"Hey y'all what's up?" issei says.

"oh nothing just had a long two day trip and now it's sunday and i have to do my homework."

irina looks at issei awkwardly

while blushing and heads up stairs. She stops on the stairs and looks back at issei.

"oh can u also fix me a plate and leave it in the microwave."

"sure!"

kiba walks in and with a distain look, walks past issei with his head down.

"oh h-hey kiba."

"HONEY" a loud voice says, issei turns around sees his beloved for the first time in two days. she jumps in his arms and he catches her. he gropes her butt.

"ISSEI!?"

"sorry I didn't mean it!".

"You Perv!"

He puts her down looks at her, blushes and looks awkward.

"I'm only kidding" Ravel says as she slaps him on the butt and walks past him. Ise looks generally confused.

'I guess you're attitude didn't change at all'

"Hey are you making breakfast?"

"Yeah"

"You... ? not asia or Rias... it smells surprisingly good in here. You didn't burn down the house."

He sarcastically laughs

"Asia had her cooking class so i'm guessing she already left."

"You don't know? Didn't you sleep in the same bed as them?"

"I slept with Rossewiesse, Rias and I have been getting into it lately."

"Let's talk over breakfast i'm starving besides, your food is burning."

He begins to panic and runs over to the kitchen from the doorway. he quickly stopped the eggs and pancakes from burning. Ravel giggles and takes a seat at the counter in front of the kitchen like a diner. issei turns around and hands her a plate of pancakes with syrup eggs, bacon, ham, and a hash brown.

"Wow issei this looks amazing! My cooking lessons i gave you paid off."

"glad u like it and yes they did. I am now master chef!"

She giggles "Oh really now Master chef."

"Yeah I can make 117 different dishes."

He takes a fork with eggs on it and puts it in her mouth .

"YUMMY. OH MY GOD ISSEI ITS DELICIOUS!"

"I AM MASTER CHEF...well here's another bite."

he goes to do it again but moves his hand back and goes in for a kiss. while kissing her cheeks lit up the most red he has ever seen.

"ise..."

he smiles at her. "dig in my love."

" oh boy i'm starving."

As she begins eating He Hangs his apron up and holds his plate while standing in the kitchen eating and asks her questions as they both eat.

"So how was the trip?"

"It was long, issei, and the whole time all I thought of is you."

"Yeah i missed you too."

"Well ok so we got to the Under world and the hotel was beautiful."

"Doesnt your family own it?"

"No sweetheart, We don't own anything in that area. So we got to our rooms and we had a Walk in shower with a jacuzzi bathtub on the side."

"Damn wish i went."

"I wish you were there with me. But we had a good time."

"Irina was acting different... and kiba did not look happy at all."

"It's a long story issei, go ask them babe."

"Alright. what are you doing later?"

"just going to sleep baby, i'm really tired. Need some rest from that trip."

"Ok, i'm gonna go talk to irina."

Issei kisses Ravel. Ise and ravel have a very strong relationship. It started when ise became a multi-millionaire showbiz guy. ravel became issei's manager and went on the road with him a lot she spends more time with him than all the other girls. It came to a point she became a wife to him while on the road she cooks and cleans and when they are in hotels and behind close doors have long make-out sessions but never sealed the real deal. You would think she is issei's girl above all else.

Ise heads upstairs and Rossewiesse was heading downstairs.

"Hey food is downstairs."

"Thanks hun." Rossewiesse said.

Issei slaps her butt as she walks past. She blushes and trips down the stairs.

"ROSSEWIESSE! Are you ok?" Ravel said.

"I'm... ok"

Issei looked shocked

'How tf did she do that!?'

Issei sighed and continued to Irina's room. Issei knocks on irina's door.

"come in" Irina said issei opens the door and closes it behind him.

"hey irina"

"hey issei what's up."

"how was your trip".

"it was... good" she replied.

"well what's wrong with kiba".

"It's a long story issei. The new girl at our school..."

"ahh yes romanov."

"yeah, her and kiba been courting for a bit."

"WAIT WHAAAAT???!!! KIBA ISNT GAY?!"

"No silly" irina replied with a smile and tilt of the head. Issei seems flabbergasted at that statement.

"So is that the only problem." he replied in a confused tone of voice.

"yup" she giggled and smiled toward issei. With a timid look on her while blushing she reaches and holds issei hand. As the sit on the bed she begins blushing and looks down.

"issei?"

"huh, what's up irina?"

"why does it have to be like this?" she says with distain in her voice.

"what do you mean?" he said confusingly.

"I am Micheal's Ace, his trump card. Angels can't have sex or intimate relationships. So when i walked through the door and looked back I saw you kiss Ravel as she was in your arms. i-i felt jealousy... for the first time in my life."

"Irina..." issei says.

"I want that in my life. I want to be loved. Ya know we say as angels A sinner's secrets is his hearts true desires. I wonder if an angel can have those same type of secrets and sins."

She leans in sitting on the mattress she closes her eyes and leans in to kiss him. at first ise is surprised, but then closes his eyes and leans in to kiss her.

"Ahem."

Issei looks up and sees rias standing in the door way. They both stop Irina keeps her head down with discontent.

"Issei may I have a word with you."

"sure"

'I am so fucked.'

He walks up and they walk away.

"Listen Issei i'm not trying to take this away from you. But irina is an angel. Committing sex or sexual gives her the chance to become a fallen angel. Lord Micheal is on our side and I would hate to explain what happened to Irina if that happened. He might think it would be a plot against him. We don't need a war, especially right now."

"Alright I understand."

"Also Koneko will be getting off the bus soon from her trip, i would like for you to meet her there."

"What she can't find her way back?"

"She can but it's a little far so I want you to meet here there if anything."

"Ok not a problem."

"I would but i'm leaving for my meeting in the underworld."

"Who is going with you?"

"Akeno and Kiba."

"Kiba just got back, I could go."

"You're so sweet but no."

"Why though?"

"because I need you here. You are the protector of the others. Listen i'm sorry for everything yesterday and Me not being here and—"

"It's okay i forgive you."

"thank you issei. I love you"

"i love you too."

"well i got to go."

Rias hugs issei and begins to head off. Issei stands still and grabs her hand and stops her from moving. She turns around and he moves closer and puts his arms around her waist.

"Issei... I have to—"

he kisses her before she can get about word out. She seemed shocked and confused. She realizes what's going she closes her eyes and he turns her back to the wall and pushes her against the wall. their tongues connect and her hands are all over his head. He begins to caress her body. She raises her left leg and Issei grabs it. She feels the bulge between his legs pushing against her panties. She's blushing.

"Issei i have to go."

He pulls away and a string of saliva connects them, he puts her leg down and they wipe their mouths.

"Come home soon" He said and then smacks her butt.

She blushed and was confused and surprised.

'I never seen issei like this, confident, bold, and amazing. His body... so muscular. He just drips sex appeal. I should stop before i turn myself on.' She said to herself. She had the biggest smile when she walked down stairs.

"Alright everyone we are leaving. Issei don't forget to get Koneko." Rias said

"Got it."

"Oh my love. I will see u soon." Akeno said to Issei.

She walks over and kisses him.

"I'll see u later, akeno."

"When will y'all be back?" Xenovia said.

"Hopefully tuesday. We have our absent letters for school till wednesday though." Rias replied. Alright guys bye."

As they left everyone went to go do their own thing. Issei watched TV on the couch. He looked at his phone

"Oh shit imma be late."

"hey where r u going i was coming to watch tv with you." Ravel said.

"Gotta go pick up koneko."

"Can i come?"

"Sure."

They proceed to The bus stop. Holding hands. They get to the bus stop and wait.

"you know i never been so happy in my life" ravel says.

"Yeah u truly are everything to me, I wouldn't know what i would do without u."

"You are my life issei."

'Oh shit i guess it's time come on issei don't get scared. No cold feet u can do this.'

"I love you more than anything, Ravel. I want you to be with me forever. I want you apart of my harem."

"I will be a part and I will follow u anywhere even to the grave issei."

They lean in and kiss.

"Am i interrupting?" Koneko said.

"Oh well yes you are." Ravel replied.

"Sorry the perv can't kiss the overcooked bird."

"Relax you two. Can we get going."

Koneko hops on issei 's shoulders.

"Get off of him." Ravel said in a fury.

"What are you gonna do about it?" Koneko replies hastily.

"Can y'all play nice?" Issei said.

"Well cats always play with there food." Koneko said as she smirked and looked at Ravel.

Issei stopped moving.

"What's wrong?" Ravel said.

"Koneko protect ravel. " Issei said.

Koneko hops off issei shoulder and stands in front of ravel.

A purple fog covers and the regular freezes and they are put in another dimension.

5 guys appeared in front of them and in no time they were surrounded by 23 armored people. One guy stand behind them. He had a roman helmet, armor covering him and one arm had no armor but a shield he was holding. He steps closer.

"What's going on?" Ravel said.

"If you cant see we're surrounded." Ravel said.

"If you don't shut the fu—"

"You must be issei Hyoudou."

"Who are you?" Issei replies.

"That doesn't matter."

"You surrounded us and asked me who i am."

Issei points his dragon hand at him.

"So u better tell me who you are or Draig and I are going to beat ur Helmet into your skull."

The man chuckles and replies.

"Kratos."

"Kratos?"

"I am Kratos, God of strength, might, Power, and sovereign Rule. "

"Well I don't care who you are Leave us alone." Koneko said.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Kratos said.

"Koneko get Ravel and yourself outta here."

"What about you?"

"I can handle myself."

'WELSH DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER.'

"If you want a fight Kratos, I'm not holding back."


	6. Diplomatic Immunity

Chapter 5 Diplomatic Immunity.

Issei walks closer to Kratos. His soldiers Move to in front of him.

"I suggest you make them move if you wanna keep them alive."

"Make them move." Kratos said.

Issei smirks and his helmet covers his head. The two armored guards went to strike Issei. Ise quickly retaliated and punched one right in the gut. His armor broke his fist lodged into his stomach. He fell over, out cold as if he was dead. He then kicks the guy to his right with little to no effort. the Soldier flies through a brick wall and into a building. Issei puts his foot down and turns his head slowly from the building to Kratos. Issei walks closer until they are face to face.

"I would be lying if I said i wasn't impressed." Kratos said.

"Well, i try my best not to disappoint."

"KONEKO!" a huge yell Ravel gave out.

Ise Turns around and looks at ravel.

"Don't Take your eyes off your opponent." Kratos exclaimed and as he did, he punched And the ground exploded from the shock. Issei made a jump before the attack connected and ended up in the air.

'That was way to close. One second off and I would be a flattened pancake. I can't mess around he's the real deal. He's like an even Stronger sairaorg.'

Koneko Changed to her Nekomata form and leaped at the first guy and knocked his lights out. Ravel looked at the second guy and threw a fireball at him. Koneko took Ravel's hand and they began running. A spear hit the ground in front of them. It did an explosion and both were separated and laying on the floor. A man in Solid knight armor leaped from the roof at them. The knight Dived straight at Koneko.

Ravel woke from the disorientated state and looked up from the ground at Koneko

"KONEKO." Ravel screamed.

As Koneko still laid there. Issei saw them on the ground from the air. He sucks his teeth and tries to fly over to her.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING!?" Kratos says.

He punches the air and the force from the ground to issei. Issei looks down and sees it and blocks his face.

"UGHHHA!"

Issei falls out the sky, he recovers by doing a backflip mid fall and lands on one knee and his fist hit the ground.

'That was real close.'

Issei looks at his forearm and it's bleeding.

'Any harder of force that would've broke my forearms or even worse killed me.'

Ise looks at the Koneko and ravel.

'They need me.'

"KONEKO GET UP!" Issei yelled with panic and concern in his voice.

"Goodbye Feline!" The swordsman said.

"NO KONEKO!" Ravel screamed terrified.

Before he landed he was kicked in his stomach.

"Xenovia!!!" Ravel said with relief.

"A knight... How...amusing."

The Swordsman said.

"Are you alright?" Xenovia said.

"I am but...koneko"

"I...i'm ok."

Koneko struggles to get up.

"Get out of here, i'll handle this."

Xenovia expressed adamantly.

"Koneko, we gotta go... now!"

Ravel helps up Koneko as they get away. Koneko limps as Ravel holds her up and begins to walk away. She takes her into a building and sets her down.

Xenovia locks swords with the swordsman.

"you're a knight and a good one... However you're no match for me."

The swordsman over power her and she looses balance. She jumps away to create some distance.

Ise Gets up.

'He's faster than you, Your not going to win this fight by speed' Draig said.

'Yeah But they say sometimes the best defense is a great offense.'

Issei stands up.

"PROMOTION TO QUEEN!"

"The devil structure uses chest pieces." Kratos said, curious at the fact.

"Cmon show me what you got." Ise said taunting Kratos.

They both dashed at each other. with lightning speed and quick reflex. The normal Cornea Could never capture. Ise throws a punch and Kratos Side stepped. Ise lost his balance and Kratos Knees him in the stomach. Ise moans in pain. As ise bends over grabbing his stomach out of sheer pain. Kratos Uppercuts Ise, he flies in the air. Kratos grabs his ankle and throws him to the ground.

"Pathetic!" Kratos yelled.

Xenovia and the Swordsman are going back forth she kicks him in his knee. He lands on a knee and trying to defend himself from her attacks. She does one final blow. His sword breaks. Koneko, Ravel, and the swordsman are all surprised.

"DON'T EVER MESS WITH MY FAMILY!" Xenovia yelled and Cuts off his head. His body soon follows. Blood covered her outfit and on her face.

Ise struggles to get up and looks at a Kratos...

"i can still fight... i-i can..." Issei said struggling to stand

Kratos dashes towards Issei

Xenovia, Ravel, and Koneko looks at Issei.

"ISSEI!!!!!!!!!" Ravel screamed at the top of her lungs.

"THATS ENOUGH"

Kratos stops right at Iseei and lowers his weapons...

"Ares" Kratos said with a demented calmness.

"Ahh, Father said test the boy not kill him. Our immunity would be annulled." Ares said.

"Who are you supposed to be?!" Xenovia said.

"Oh how disparaging of me. I am Ares... God of War."

They all looked shocked.

"T-the god of war?!" Ravel said in a trembling voice.

"Anyways brother... we should be going." Ares said

"Brother!?" Issei yelled.

"We will meet again Red Dragon." Kratos said confidently.

A portal opened and they vanished. Issei fell due to his injures. Xenovia rushed over to him. Koneko and Ravel came out of hiding.

"ISSEI! Hold on i'm here!" Xenovia said

"ISSEI!!!!!!!"

They all looked and saw Asia running with tears in her eyes to issei.

"ASIA THANK GOODNESS CAN YOU HEAL HIM." Xenovia said

"Yes of course." She nodded affirmed and confident in her power.

He sits up and sees Xenovia staring at him with relief. She's smiling.

"hey i'm oka—"

Before he could finish she kisses him with no warning. His eyes had the look of surprised but They eventually closed. She sticks her tongue in his mouth and they continue to kiss. He grabs her boob. She puts her hand over his hand. They eventually pull away and a string of saliva still connects them.

"I love you, Please don't scare me like that."Xenovia said in a vulnerable voice.

"I love you too" He says with a smile.

"Cmon let's get going. Ravel Koneko Asia. is everyone ready good? "

"Yeah!" everyone replied.

"I'll have to tell rias of what happened today." Xenovia said

"Right I'll do that with u." Koneko said

Ravel walks up to Issei and grabs his dick and whispers

"I saw Your face light up when Xenovia kissed you. When we get home i'll put my lips on more than just your mouth."

Issei face lit up and blushed.

"Can i nut in your mouth too?"

"You can give me a facial and do whatever else you want daddy."

"Damn i love you. Let's go home."


	7. PoliticalCorrectness

Political Correctness

"I hope they are okay." Rias said in a concerned voice.

"I'm sure they are Rias no need to be concerned." Akeno Replied.

"Yeah if anything happens Issei and Xenovia can handle it." Kiba added.

"Now children, cmon I'm sure they're throwing one helluva house party. Issei probably swimming in all types of tits right now." Azazel said.

"Ughh! Why don't you just Shut up!" Rias replied.

"Oh cmon on I'm sure he's doing all he wants with all those women."

"I can't wait for this train ride to end."

Akeno smiled at those two arguing as she remembered Issei bending her over while pulling her hair going so deep in her.

'Oh yes Issei, i need you so far inside me when i get home.'

As they ride the train to the underworld They continue their bickering. Akeno Sits waiting patiently. The train makes it to the station.

"Welcome back to the underworld all."

"Good Afternoon brother, it's good to see you again." Rias said.

They hug and greet each other.

"Ahh how was the trip i'm sure everything was fitting?" Sir zechs asked.

"Yes if Azazel wasn't being a dick head about issei."

"How are things between you and him?"

"Pretty rough right now, i believe it's all this stress of what's going on... I'll admit it's been hard on me and i would take it out on him."

"Oh rias... One thing i will tell you my precious sister, don't bring work home with you. Especially if the stress is killing you. It will kill your relationship as well."

"Thank you for your help. I be a lil more caring and loving for him."

"I really don't want to do this but shall we get this meeting started."

—————————————

Back at the hyoudou residence.

"Issei are you sure, you're gonna be gentle." Ravel said

"I promise it won't even hurt a bit." He said with reassurance in his voice.

He begins caressing her pussy, she begins to blush and look away.

"I...I always let... mmmhm... you touch me and tease me. we never went the full way before."

"yeah and i wanted our first time to be special. I was hurt in that battle and made me realize i could die any day. The worst regret i could have is not being fully committed or love you enough."

Her pussy begins to get so soaked. He leans in as he's on top of her. They begin to kiss and share tongue.

——————————————

"Now this meeting is what will stop this war from happening." Sir zechs implies.

"What if it doesn't? What if this is what they want?" Akeno asked.

"I'm pretty sure a war with the underworld is not something they could handle especially our ties with our allies." Azazel said said confidently.

They walk down the hallway together to enter the council chambers once more.

"Oh issei, I'll do anything for you." Ravel said.

"Then get undressed baby." He said

She removes her Panties and ur straps her bra. His eyes widens he becomes intoxicated with her aroma and infatuated with her physique.

'GREAT GOOGLYMOOGLY... pull it together... issei time to be a man. she's already so wet and still so nervous...'

His demeanor changed, He gets up on his knees above her laying on his king size bed. He takes off his boxers. She is awe struck.

"I-ise, Are you gonna put that inside of me."

"yes my love."

"H-he's so big."

"Yeah, trust me you'll love him this size."

He puts the tip in.

—————————————

"Alright Everyone stay stern and be confident. This is an important meeting."

They walk through the doors, Sir zechs and Azazel take a seat at the table Rias and Siaraorg stand behind Sir zechs as Kiba and Akeno stand behind Azazel.

"Sorry we are late..." Azazel said.

"No need for apology." Odin replied.

"Now

Micheal leader of angels

Sir zech leader of devils

Azazel leader of fallen angels

Zeus leader of Olympus

and I Odin leader of Asgard.

Let this meeting commence."

"I'm disheartened by the fact our Celtics could not Congergate with us. I sure did miss —"

"Cut the crap Zeus... I don't need your fluff... why are we here? Why did you summon us for this meeting."

"Always so forthright aren't you azazel? Well i'm here because of a predicament." Zeus said in a rash demeanor.

—————————————-

"ohhhh issei Yes baby yesssss."

Ravel said.

His dick is a third of the way covered in pussy juice. As he can't go no farther in she can't handle his massive cock. She moans as her legs are up in the air. In a missionary position the begin to kiss as he thrust into her. Her eyes roll to the back of her head. her legs wrap around him. she whispers

"go deeper issei... go deeper"

Ise thrust pushes inside deeper than before. Her pussy gets even more wet. Her body begins to shake. He still keeps going deeper.

——————————————

"Azazel, Sir Zechs... You've failed our deal." Zeus said.

"What did we fail exactly?" Azazel replied hastily.

"Well after the war that even Ravaged Olympus... YOU'RE DRAGONS FOUGHT AT OLYMPUS AS WELL. The destruction." Zeus said angrily.

"The entire underworld was in shambles... WE STOPPED A TRINITY WAR TO SEPARATE THEM!" Azazel replied yelling.

"The agreement... was the dragons would be separated and powers suppressed, yet you're pet is out running about and doing whatever." Zeus said.

"I ... I assure you, Issei is under my control and his power is under control." Rias said.

"Who asked you to answer pawn." Zeus replied.

"Zeus... Do not speak to my sister anyway you like." Sir zechs said.

They stare at each other with such poise and focus.

"I feel this is getting out of hand what is it you want, Zeus?" Odin added.

"Our agreement to be upheld... Did the magic to surpress his power work?" Zeus asked.

"It did. It was only a test but it worked. It caused discomfort and it was only a test to be precise." Rias said.

'So this is why rias attacked Issei, It was to disguise this.' Akeno said shockingly to herself.

"The real Spell is now ready to suppress his power without hurting him." Sir zechs said.

"Good!" Zeus replied.

"But what if we don't agree with doing this." Azazel said.

"Do you really want a war with Olympus?" Zeus said

Sir zechs, Azazel and Odin faces filled with fluster.

"We have the Dragons that almost Ravaged the underworld." Sir zechs said Overweening.

"Yes, you do but do you really want to lose Power and money and status for stupid problems." Zeus said.

"What are you talking about?" Sir zechs replied.

"Let me explain to you."

A magic Circle appeared behind Zeus. Three people appeared.

One person a female stepped forward.

"Good evening all, My name is Athena. Goddess of wisdom, courage, Inspiration, mathematics, Civilization, Strategic Warfare, strategy, and skill."

"This is my Strategist, Athena."

"Why does her being here help our conflict? Odin said.

"Our spies indicated that your dragon lives among you with its power unchecked and does what it wants too."

She throws pictures of Vali and Issei on the table.

"You've been spying on them." Akeno said subtly.

"Not only that."

"What?" Rias said.

She throws pictures on the table.

Rias in shock and horrified of what she sees.

"Do you really want these pictures of you and you're boyfriend, the face of the oppai dragon. The head figure of the Gremory family. A scandal, right under your nose. Issei Hyoudou A cheater. Pictures of him having sex with someone under your peerage. This could bring some turmoil into your household." Athena said

Rias horrified at the fact.

"You... SICK BITCH."

"Calm your tongue child." Zeus said.

"excuse my sister for her outburst." Sir zechs said.

Azazel sighed.

"I will make sure Vali has his on."

"We will make sure Issei is—"

"no" Rias said staring at the pictures of him fucking Xenovia.

"He's my responsibility, I will make sure it's done." Rias said.

—————————————

"Oh issei Don't stop... Don't stop! Ravel accidentally yelled."

"What's going on upstairs?" Xenovia said.

"I don't know let's go." Rossweisse replied.

Asia, Xenovia Rossweisse and Irina went upstairs.

As Issei takes his final stroke he begins to ejaculate on Ravel's stomach and breasts but long be hold.

"Issei?" Asia said innocently

"ASIA!?" He panic flings around while ejaculating.

His sperm hits the walls and hits Asia in the face and hits Rossweisse And Xenovia in the chest.

"Sorry guys i- i didn't mean—"

"it's ok Issei." Asia said.

She got on her knees and put issei's cock in her mouth. Xenovia got undress and got down and started sucking with ASIA. Rossweisse started kissing issei. He was swallowed by women. Irina in the background just staring with cum on her hand.

'I wonder... I just want to experience what they have.'

She puts some cum into her mouth. Her wings begin turn black but they turn back to white her. Her halo began to fade but reappeared.

————————————-

Back in the underworld micheal began to feel uneasy and weary as he stared off into the distance.

"Micheal you have been offaly quiet. anything to say?" Azazel said.

"No we made our point clear and so did they."

"You have powerful weapons at your disposal. Dragons with the ability to kill gods. A war between us is not needed. I trust that this issue will be resolved." Zeus said.

"You're quite frank if you ask me. So much for political correctness." Azazel said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Until we meet again." Zeus said. As a magic circle took All four of them and left."

"I swear some guys are so rude." Azazel said.

Sir zechs starts laughing.


	8. TwoBetrayals

Rias and her crew Walks in the door.

"Hello, is anyone here? Where is everyone?"

"Maybe they are upstairs." Akeno replied.

Walking upstairs they hear giggling in Issei room.

They open the door.

"WHAT... THE... FUCK." Rias turns more red than a ripe apple after seeing issie naked and cum everywhere.

"Did you seriously fuck until the room was covered in cum?!" Rias exclaimed

"I... I'm sorry but that... was the best... nuts... i ever had." Issei exhausted and out of breath.

"EVERYONE OUT NOWWW!" Rias Screamed. Issei goes to walk out the door Rias grabs him by the arm.

"not u" she said softly "i need you"

She looks down with distain.

"Akeno Close the door, nobody in or out." she said sternly.

"yes ma'am" Akeno replied

The door is closed and Rias approaches Issei.

"Why would u do what u did?"

"what are you talking about Rias?"

"You know what you disgusting pig!"

"What did i do Rias?"

"You promised i would be ur first." she starts to tear up.

"I don't mind u wanting a harem but the deal was I would be your first. YOU LIED TOO ME!" She screamed

Akeno outside the door looking down and ashamed knowing she had her piece of issei before rias.

"All men... are pigs." she whispered to herself with tears in her eyes.

In the forest

"Nice to catch you out here."

"Azazel... what do you want?"

Vali replies.

"Came back from the underworld."

He throws a Magic Card to Vali.

Vali catches and looks.

"This is..."

"That's right... Olympus is making their move. They want you and Issei power to be under control per the rules from the last great war."

Azazel Smiled...

"I'm not putting this on." Vali said sternly.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice."

"Ares" Azazel said concerned.

Vali Powered up and Azazel as well.

Hyodou residence

"Issei you... Your nothing but a dog!"

"You know rias! I try and try for you I almost died from that damn roasted bird. Every time we about to get it on something happens! I got tired of waiting and the blue balls!"

"So u sleep with the first blue hair slut you see!"

"I DONT NEED THIS IM OUT"

As issei begins to walk out Rias as furious as she is, she sticks the magic card on his chest.

"GAAA EAAAAJJHHHH" Issei yelled.

"What the hell did u do rias?"

"ur power is limited now."

"WHAT!?"

Forest

"Albion!"

'Divine!'

Vali dashes at Ares. They exchange blows. Azazel appears behind Ares. His golden Weapon is thrown straight at Ares. Ares disappears.

"Is this the power of those stronger than gods? how embarrassing."

Ares appeared behind vali before he can turn around in one hit he is knocked 10 feet.

Azazel Charges at Ares. They exchange blows but the over powered and relentless Ares over powers him. With a right hook and right jab. and side kick Azazel was down. Vali stands there watching. He powers up.

"Albion... what do you think?" Vali said

'He's formidable no doubt... however his strength is lacking compared to his speed. Because he's so fast he attacks right in the open leaving himself open for flanks. Do with that what you will.'

"Oh i will"

'DIVINE'

Hyodou residence

"I wonder what their doing." asia said.

"oh rias is sucking his dick till he explodes." Xenovia said.

"Oh shut up! If she is up there i should as well!" Asia said

She runs upstairs to Issei to see Akeno at the door. She tries to walk past but Akeno stands in her way.

"Akeno... I need to see issei"

Akeno stands firm and shakes her head.

"well i don't care and you can't stop me."

Akeno puts her hand out and looks down at Asia.

"Rias is our master and she told me not to let anyone in. So BACK UP!!" she yelled ferociously.

Asia backed up frightened. She begins to tear up.

Forest

Vali is on his hands and knees exhausted. Azazel walks up behind him.

"you alright?" Azazel said.

"I'm good, Just getting started." Vali replied.

"I, who is about to— UGHH"

In mid sentence azazel put the magic card in on his back.

"AHHHHHH... what is this?" Vali exclaimed.

"It's a magic card limits dragon users powers... you're fine."

"Why... why would u do this?"

"I had no choice Vali."

"I'll kill you. Now am i to die here by the hands of both of you?"

"No Vali, we knew you wouldn't agree so we did this." Ares said.

'He's like a god... no stronger after all that he still had juggernaut drive available. He would've killed me. No wonder Zeus is hell bound about these damn dragons.'

"No sense in fighting anymore" Vali powers down.

"That's it you're just gonna walk away?" Azazel said.

"y'all got what you wanted. I assume issei is next?"

"He's already been taken care of." Azazel replied.

"When did this realm care what olympus had to say?" Vali said

"You all have been acting out of control. We had a deal with your leaders."

"hmph."

Vali walks off into the darkness of the forest.

Hyodou Residence

"Asia i'm sorry i didn't mean—"

Issei walks out head down fully dressed. Issei walks past akeno and asia

"Issei are you ok?" Asia said concernedly.

"I'm fine." he said as we walks past them he walks down stairs and grabs his jacket. Akeno was about to follow him and Rias came behind and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Where are you going?" Asia said.

"Out for a walk i'll be back."

"I'll go with you." Irina said

"No one is going anywhere." Rias exclaimed sternly.

Issei stoped for a second and walked out.

"nobody goes anywhere! do not follow him." Rias said

Issei begins walking down the dark streets by himself.

'Rias... man she is acting different, what happened at that meeting, what happened to me? what did she do? I told her we were attacked and yet she seemed unbothered by the whole ordeal? Just what the fuck...'

issei looks up

"who the fuck are you?"

"now, now. Is that anyway to talk to a woman?"

"Kuroka" issei said.

"The one and only."

she walks up to issei grabs and pulls him in and kisses him. She didn't let up. He is shocked but closes his eyes and embraces her seductive body. He lowers his right hand onto her ass inside her pants. His left hand gets on the back of her head. They make out their tongues get tied up. Sharing saliva, Kuroka enters her tongue into issei mouth. Issei pulls back some. He stairs at her with a smile. She begins to smile with saliva falling out her mouth.

'Seeing her like this for the first time this way, she looks... comfortable.' Issei said to himself.

"you ok?" he said.

"uh... yeah." she smiled as blushing.

"Listen issei, Ik what happened..."

"What do you mean?" he replied curiously.

"Issei you... you are being hunted something isn't right. VALI... they attacked him."

Issei stares sternly into her eyes.

"There is going to be a war. You need your power back." She said.

"how" he replied.

"The eye of ender you need that." She said.

"No one even knows how to get to that realm. It's been forgotten about for generations." Issei said.

"There is a way to find it. We need to find a way to the nether realm." She replied.

"I'll tell rias"

She grabs him. He looks back at her.

"NO ISSEI... sweetheart no, she's in bed with olympus The whole devil and Fallen angels. You can't trust her."

He seems surprised and disheartened.

'WHAT THIS CANT BE... no not rias NOOOO'

With his blank stare not a word coming out his mouth.

"it's true issei it's true you need to go alone you have too. I'll accompany you Vali told me i should." she pleaded.

"How can i trust you. Why should i believe a single word." he said emotionally.

"Listen i don't know how you can but believe me this is crazy this world is crazy. Rias did that too you. I heard you were also attacked did she do anything to protect you?"

He hangs his head low and says "no" in a soften voice.

"Issei we have to go now." she said hastily.

With tears in his eyes "ok...ok"

"Y'all not going alone."

"Xenovia, Irina. no you guys can't tag along."

"Yes we owe ourselves to Rias but Issei we will not let you do this alone." Xenovia said.

"If u don't let us go we'll tell rias" Irina said.

"We are gonna need them issei." Kuroka said.

"Alright alright" he said.

"Where to find a way to the nether?" He said.

"America" Kuroka replied.


End file.
